KaruGisa Drabbles
by ws1016
Summary: a drabble of every single scene possible with Karma and Nagisa starring on it! check it out if you would
1. Reunited and Jealousy ?

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. It's been awhile."

The familiarness of the voice make the blue-head look up and his eyes went a little wider than his usual one when he recognized who is it.

"Karma-kun...,you're back!" He exclaimed andnthe latter gave him his usual sweet smile. "Yup , I am." He replied cheerfully and jumped closer to the male and was about to pat his head when his eyes traveled and found sign of the rumoured yellow octopus-like sensei. And so , he pulled his hand back and started to walk casually towards said teacher.

Making the blue haired male jutted his lips out in a pout of not getting the pat he had been longing for as he eyed the male from his back.

"Hee.. so that's the infamous Koro-sensei , huh ? Whoa. He really does look like an octopus." He said as he arrived in front of the assassination target of their class.

"Akabane Karma.. is it ? I'd heard that your suspension was up today." Greeted Koro-sensei. "But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back." He scolded , face turning deep purple with a big X in front of it as he earned a sheepish laugh from the latter one.

"Ahahah.. It's hard to get back into the swings of things. Feel free to call me by my first name. Nice to meet you , sensei !" He grinned and reached his hand out in which is taken by that slithery tentacle of his teacher. "Likewise , let's make this a fun year." But as Karma give some force at his shake , the tentacle sort of exploded , surprising everyone but Karma himself and Koro-sensei dodged the incoming attack from the sly boy.

"Wow, you really are fast." The boy complimented. "And those knives really do work." He added while looking at his own hand where the cut up knife had attached there with a double tape. "I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on." There , his eyes moved up to his teacher. "But to be caught by such simple move , and to jump all that way...what are you , a scaredy cat ?"

Nagisa on the other hand , his pouty expressions turned into a shocked one. 'He's the first- the first one to hurt Koro-sensei !' He said inside his own head and continued to watch the two.

"Nagisa , what kind of person is this Karma ?" Suddenly Kayano asked him and he answered simply at how he and Karma were classmates since the first year and how Karma went to the E class because of his violence.

The day continued with Karma continuously tried to assassinate Koro-sensei and failed.

"Heey , Nagisa-kun , let's go home !" Karma called as he stood on the doorstep , waiting for the certain male to come to him. As soon as the said male is beside him , Karma started walking ahead , so does Nagisa and they walked side by side.

After the long walk of 1 km from the mountain , they finally arrived at the Kunugigaoka station. "You look exhausted." Karma pointed up to the panting Nagisa. "N-Not really." The latter denies , trying to maintain his pride as a man but the red head just laughed. Making Nagisa to repeat his action from the morning. Jutting his lips out into a pout.

"You're cute , Nagisa." He laughed and playfuly messed the blue locks of his. "Wait for a bit , huh? I'm going to fetch some drink." He smiled and went to the nearest vending machine. Leaving Nagisa alone.

Nagisa felt blushes come to red both of his cheeks as he touched his hair. "Stupid Karma.." he mumbled lowly.

"Hey , look ! It's Nagisa !" He heard someone said and he secretly glanced to the source of voice only to find his usual 'bullies'. "Right at home down in the E class." One said. "Barf. He'll never make it back to our class like that." Another added and Nagisa silently gritted his teeth. "Plus , Akabane's back in E class now that his suspension's over !" "That's the worse ! I would seriously rather die than wind up there"

Suddenly a sound of glass broken into pieces and that surprised both the bullies and Nagisa himself as he finally turned to the scene and what happening is exact the same that's going on his head. "Karma-kun.." he breathed out and continued his watch.

"Really ? You'd rather die ?" He heard Karma talked as he thrusted the now broken bottle to the students' direction. "Then.. like.. now ?" He said , hint of bloodlust is clear as he stared at the two dead in the eyes. as the student ran away , Karma shrugged and throw the bottle away. "Like I'd do it !" He said and approached Nagisa.

After asking some more questions to the bluenette , Karma finally stopped after seeing the familiar pout on Nagisa's lips.

He jumped close to the male and touched the lips. Making said boy backed away with a deep blush. "W-What ?" He asked. "Noothing. And dont you think that I should be the one asking you question ?" He countered. "Why is my Nagisa-kun pouting ?"

"N-Nothing." Nagisa mumbled and turned away. L-Let's just go home." He said. Karma smirked and nodded. "Suure~" he slurred.

The other day is spent with Koro-sensei 'taking care' of Karma. Seeming to be getting fed up of that , the red head growled irritatedly and climbed all the way until he arrived at a brink and sat down on tree that is hanging strongly there. Turning his head went he hear a heav breathing from his back. "Ah.. Nagisa-kun , what are you doing here ?" He asked , surprised that the bluenette actually follow him all the way here.

"Karma-kun.." Nagisa called and walked closer to said male , trying to comfront him just to do the assassination together. "I don't want to. I want to do it." Karma said with his usual dark grin , of course , showing his bloodlust and that left Nagisa can't do anything.

Then the time comes for Karma to do a reckless thing and surely that freaked Nagisa out that his heart is beating super fastly when he saw Karma jumped off of the cliff. If it's not for Koro-sensei who acted first , he would have jumped down as well.

But as soon as the boy who worried him come back up to a solid grown , he looked as if nothing had happened. "Geez ! Don't do such thing !" Nagisa half yelled , surprising the red head as he looked into Nagisa eyes whose filled with worry. "Won't do it again." Karma said simply and approached the man and finally after they had reunited , Nagisa received a proper pat on the head and he let out soft laugh. "You're insane , Karma-kun." Karma just laughed at that.

"O ya ? What is this super fluffly atmosphere around you two ?" Koro-sensei interrupted. Karma smiled and turned to him and with that sweet smile of his , he said. "None of your bussiness , Koro-sensei." And after swearing that he will kill the teacher by himself , he once again called Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun. Let's go home and let's eat on the way !" He grinned , waving Koro-sensei's purse on his hand. "W-Wait ! K-Karma-kun , isn't that my purse ?" "It's your fault for leaving it unattended on the teacher office." "Give it back !" "Sure thing~" Karma sang and throw the purse bag to the teacher who find it empty later on. "I-It's empty !" He protested and the red headed student smiled. "There's not much there anyway , just call it a donation." He said and dragged Nagisa away to grab something for their tummies with the stolen money from Koro-sensei.

"You sure it's okay ?" Nagisa asked , still unsure as he followed Karma inside a small cozy cafe. "It's going to be fine~ i bought some money too. So just , order up." Said male shrugged. "Then , I'll go ahead and-" the two turned in sync to the voice and mentally face-palmed. "What are you doing here , sensei ?" Nagisa asked. "Nothing~ can't I ?" Replied the teacher.

"Fin-" "You can't." Nagisa stated firmly , cutting Karma and the firmness on his voice , attracted Karma's attenrion as the red head carefully studied him. "And why is it ?" "Because I want some time alone with Nagisa-kun." This time , it was Karma's turn to spoke up as he grinned. "Oho.. is there something going on between you two ?" Koro-sensei teased , obviously ready for a round of teasing.

"It's.. It's none of your bussiness sensei." Nagisa mumbled and looked away with a small blush. "Well sensei , since I've been suspended for a fairly long time , I've got lots of thing to catch up with him since we can't meet up. So.. could you leave us alone ?" "Nfufufufu.. very well. Though.." he paused and turned to the two with his smirk. "I want the detail tomorrow." He sheepishly laughed.

"Roger that~" Karma sang. "K-Karma-kun !" Nagisa called but the latter just shrugged. "Very well , then sensei would like to go to Korea for some fansign event." He called and flew away in mach 20 speed.

"Well then , we're alone now." Karma rested his chin on his hands and eyed Nagisa. "I think... I might know the reason of you being rather pouty since I came back." he added soon enough and leaned closer. "Hey Nagisa-kun.." he called. "W-What ?" "Are you.. by any chance.." another dramatic pause. "Jealous ?" This make Nagisa almost choked at his own saliva as he stared at Karma.

"N-No ! Why should I ?" He denied. Too quickly for his liking and just to his prediction. Karma smirked. "Oh.. really ? Dunno. Maybe because I was to focused on assassinating Koro sensei and didn't pay that much attention to you ?"

'Checkmate.' Nagisa called inside his head as he pried his gaze off of Karma and started to look at anywhere bit him.

'Bingo~' Karma laughed inwardly as he moved to sit beside him. "Then if it was the case , I'm terribly sorry." He said , pulling Nagisa closer by the waist. "What are you doing , Karma-kun.. we're in public." Nagisa muttered low , still refusing to look at the male but soon , he is forced to do so when Karma tilted him by his chin. "Karma-kun.. I sai-" before he even finished half of his sentence , soft pair of lips crashed against his own. The lips he had been waiting for.. longing for .. desired and finally got. Immediately , he throw away the picture of public and turned his body in which he got an comfortable position to return the favor.

Upon looking at this , Karma grinned and deepened their supposedly innocent kiss to a rather passionate one and this keep continuing until they reached their limit and finally break apart. "Is that enough to make it up for you ?" Karma asked when he gained his breath , even though deeply , he had known his answer.

Nagisa looked up to the male and flashed him his innocent smile. "No. Of course not , what are you expecting , Karma-kun ?" He said with that smile that can deceive anyone but Karma. The red head smirked "Then forget about cafe. Want to go to my place instead ?" He invited while standing up , ending it with reaching his hand out for the bluenette. The latter nodded and take it , standing up as well. "Sure , why not ? But just like usual too , Karma-kun I've to be home at..9 " he muttered. "Or else .." a finger is pressed against his lips. "Shh.. you don't have to say it. I've know it since long time ago." He said warmly. "And I won't let anyone.. who hurt you to live.. even if it is your own mother." He ended.

Nagisa doesn't know what he had to do with that sentence. Should he be happy or what ? But one fact he know is

That he is happy being together with Karma.


	2. Crossdressing ? Never Again ! In Public

While the girls are busy dressing Nagisa up as a girl , Karma on the other side , tapped his feets rather excitedly. Well damn. What should he felt right now then ? He finally got to see Nagisa dressed up prettily in girls' wear for the first time. He of course , had countless of time begged -yes , he begs- Nagisa to do so , but he always refused. But at last.. finally !

With a timid step , Shiota slowly walked out the dressing room and the sight in front of him get Karma's breath caught on his throat. Damn. He is prettier than any girl in the Class E. And that blush of him perfected it all.

"Nagisa..kun.." Karma breathed out as he walked toward the boy. "Yes.. Karma-kun ?" Nagisa spoke , voice low and his gaze is fixed on the cold yet luxurious looking floor. "Does it.. look bad..after all ?" He said , voice obviously not confident. "Nope.. you look.. perfectly fine. Gorgeous." Karma spoke out frankly. "Really ?" "Really." Karma smiled and tilted him by his chin , leaning in but then again , they are cut when a cough is heard.

"Uh.. sorry , Karma-kun ! But we've got no time for this. " Kayano called with her hand resting on her hips. "Ehhh.. but look , Nagisa-kun will get all sulky if I don't do this~" Karma said and all eyes moved to Nagisa who's now looking flustered. "I won't !" He denied , getting away from Karma to Sugino instead with blush coloring his pale cheeks lightly. Karma laughed and pulled the male back. "Are you cheating on me ?" He joked but still , that got Nagisa. "What ?! No ! Of course not !" He said. "Good , the-"

"Karma-kun." One of the girls called again and the red head sighed. "Alright , alright ~ Go then. Be safe , Nagisa-kun~" he said and reluctantly let go of Nagisa. "Hu-uh , I will ." He replied and went to the girls' side. "Ah! Karma-kun.." Nagisa called once again and spun on his heels , going back to Karma's side and as quick as possible , he tip toed and left a small peck on the lips and such action , surprised the mischievious boy as he stared at Nagisa's back.

Slowly , a smirk come to his lips as he touched the exact place where Nagisa had kissed.

"That's quite brave of you , Nagisa-kun." Kayano playfully whispered to his ear , making the only boy get even more flustered. "Can you please stop it now..? I'm getting more and more nervous.. plus Karma-kun isn't here too." He mumbled the last part lowly. "Hee ? What is it that I heard ?" Kataoka continued her teasing as they laugh. "You guys didn't help at all !" Nagisa grumbled and they continued their talk until Yuuji who took interest in Nagisa come to them. Resulting said boy to get shoo'ed to Yuuji instead. 'W-Wait ! I-I !' Nagisa tried to send some message to Kayano regarding Karma but the girl just..winked at him ..and left.

'Geez ! I don't know anymore !' Nagisa shouted on his mind and grumpily -though he hid his grumpiness very well- went to Yuuji.

Because if Nagisa were to describe Karma with one word , it would be nothing but..

Possesive

"Karma-kun ? Where are you going ?" Koro sensei called as he saw the red head walked toward the door where the girl had entered from before. "Just checking Nagisa out." He smiled and easily , he get passed security. "How the hell !" Terasaka said in surprise. "Well.. he got this rich kid aura around him..you see." Isogai shrugged as they waited for them to complete their missions.

"C'mon ! Drink up ! I'm paying !" Yuuji said as he pushed a glass of alcohol in front of Nagisa who shook his head. ".. i don't think I should.." he mumbled. "Why ? You're scared because you think I might put something in ?" He said with a laugh and keep pushing the glass to Nagisa. "Then don't worry ! Because I didn't ! So drink to your heart content." "No.. a-actually , I can't drink.." he refused again.

"Hee.. what are you doing , Nagisa… chan ?" The voice and a hand that took the glass filled up full with alcohol being picked up make Nagisa immediately jerked his head up and turned to face the male. "K-Karma-kun !" He whisper shouted -in shock of course- and looked at the Karma who's now gulping the supposed to be his alcohol down. "Who is that , Nagisa-chan ?" Yuuji asked.

The blue haired male look back at forth from Karma and Yuuji , he could felt his head spinning at what the heck should he do.

"Me ? Nothing. Just his-ah , her classmates." Karma said and casually slung his arms around Nagisa's lean shoulder. Of course , clearly pressing the male closer to him. Yuuji looked at Karma with a raised brow. "Then , can you please take your hand off of her ? She looked unpleased." He pointed out and the last word caught Karma's attention as he looked down at Nagisa.

'Why is he unpleased ?' The question rang inside his mind but when he found Nagisa's face , he had to swallow the urge to laugh. how the heck did he know Nagisa is unpleased ? Damn , he got his poker face on for god's sake. But Karma being Nagisa's boyfriend he is , clearly know that Nagisa is far away from displeased , he's just flustered and maybe.. relieved ? Then Karma turned back to Yuuji and shook his head. "Alright then. She's all yours ." He said , letting go of Nagisa. This time , it was Shiota's turn to shot his head up to face Karma with an -are you fucking serious- kind of face. And this time , Karma didn't try to prevent his laughter to come out.

"Bye then , Nagisa-chan !" He said and skipped to the table next to them , eyes never once leaving Nagisa. 'I'll just watch you from here' is what his gaze said and he saw Nagisa reluctantly nodded his head as he and Yuuji sat back down.

Karma watched the two chatted , until another group of boys , most likely foreigner approached them. But still , the red head didn't move. Silently , he eyed those who is the closest with Nagisa , ready to launch himself and beat them to a pulp if they dared to touch even an inch of Nagisa's hair.

And true , when the man's hand haven't even have the chance to grab Nagisa by his petite hand , Karma immediately jumped to their table , pulling Nagisa up with him. "Hands off." He spat out.

"Ahhh ? WHo are you , brat ? What the fuck did you say ?" They countered in english.

"Oh , a foreigner." Karma grinned. "Hello , and the name is Karma. His- her fucking boyfriend. And what I just said is to get your filthy hands off of hi-her." He stated calmly. One of the man's friend laughed. "Pfft. So what if you are his boyfriend ? No one told you to leave her in the first place. And she's with that stupid looking guy over there. Don't you think she's cheating on you ?" "Nope ~ and for your information , I am not leaving her. I'm watching her from there. So , why don't you get lost before I beat the hell out of you , old men ?"

Nagisa can't understand what they are saying but surely.. Karma is using his usual sharp tongue.

"Cheeky brat !" Another shouted and lunged forward. Of course , Karma being himself easily dodged it , he even picked Nagisa up bridal style in process as he jumped from table to table to invade the attacks. When they are exhausted enough , he grinned. "My turn." Said the student as he , using just one hand and his feet , he suceeded in injuring the bastards who tried to touch Nagisa earlier.

As he was done , he turned with a huff and set Nagisa down. "Fine ?" He asked , brushing a strand of hair that stuck in his forehead. "Totally." Nagisa smiled and Karma returned it. The two walked until they met with Yuuji who got this scared face on. "What ?" Karma questioned but the latter didn't do a thing , just staring at Karma. After few moments , Karma himself seemed to realize what does it mean. "Ahh.. relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. Since you didn't touch her." He shrugged.

"Nagisa ku- chan !" They heard Kayano called and took it as a signal to leave. So after saying by to Yuuji , the two high schooler decided to leave him.

"Eh? Karma-kun ? What were you doing ?" She asked. "Worrying about his little girlfriend." Terasaka mocked in which Karma just laughed it off but it is different from Nagisa. "I'm not a girl !" He snarled and stomped away to change his clothes. Karma following after .

"You see , Nagisa-kun.. I don't think you should crossdress anymore." He stated. "I won't. But if I may ask , why ?" "You attract to much attention. And thus , I forbid you from crossdressing in public." Karma said , hands on his hips. Nagisa laughed at this. "I won't do that either ." He stated.

"But.."

"But ?"

"Please do..sometime crossdress when we're alone." Karma smirked.

"Karma-kun !"


End file.
